The Proposal
by Mbbxtjyw
Summary: The day has finally arrive! Kurosaki is proposing. Will his plan go the way he imagine? (Teru is 20, Kurosaki is 28) *Some Adult content*
***Some Adult Content***

"It's going to be perfect!" Riko shouted. Kurosaki and Riko sat at the kitchen table; on the laptop finishing some work.  
"I know, its going to be. I'll make sure she'll never forget this."  
"Forget what?" Teru entered the door; ending their conservation. "Oh nothing," he answer shutting the laptop. Sitting her backpack next to her shoes and came over.  
"Really? Then why is Riko smiling so much?" she pointed at Riko's dorky smile. "I didn't know I was even smiling." She look away,"It's not like we were talking bout something important regarding you or anything. She cover her mouth and Kurosaki eyes open wide in shock. He gave her a 'shut your trap' look. Teru smirk turning her attention back to Kurosaki, "What is she talking?" "Nothing! Just rambling right, Riko?" Squeaking his eyes. Waving her hands, "Yeah just rambling!" Teru pucker up her lips and folded her arms, "Then what were you guys talking about? Since it's not important." "Sou" "Work" They both look at each other and back to Teru, "Sou's work!" "Sou's work, huh. I would love hear about it." she smile taking a seat. "I uh, can't. I have to go meet Ad... Andou at the...the school for business purposes." Riko answer. Grabbing her bag still smiling goofy. Kurosaki follow behind as Teru stayed back looking dumbfounded. Riko walk through the doorway. "You were so close to tell her!" he whisper. "I'm sorry I'm just so excited that you are finally going through with it, well besides the two failed attempts on the fact that she got kidnapped and the baby on the door steps." she roll her eyes. "Yeah yeah, remind you those weren't my fault." "Well now you have a chance to do it right. The night she'll never forget right." He laugh, "Right." "Oh and before I go I have one thing to say." moving her finger, gesturing him to come closer. "Yeah what?" Placing a firm grip on his shirt; choking him a little, "Don't ruin it idiot." Releasing him making him stumble backwards, she flip her hair and walk off saying, "Because that will be the day I kill you!" Rubbing under his neck, he smirk and whisper to himself," I don't plan on it." shutting the door behind him. He notice his shorty left the room.  
"Teru!"  
Entering the bedroom, he saw her next to the bathroom door taking off her pants with her lace pink bra already visible. He gulp, taking a step back; he took deep breaths. "Control yourself, Tasuku," he mumble to himself. Took his last breath and step back in. He walked to the bathroom, "Teru-" he froze again seeing her bent over the tub. He turn around as his breathing started to get uneasy. He flap his shirt to get some air through it.

Is it hot in here? It really feels like it. I really need to cool down.

He breath in again, keeping his back facing her direction; he call out, "Teru, can we talk?" Cutting on the faucet, she didn't look back, but slanted her head back a little, "Yeah, but can I bathe first?" Still in the same position, he rub the back his head, "That's fine." Before he tried to walk away, she cut off the water and called out, "Kurosaki, you could take one with me if you like."

Wait, did I hear that right? You know this a trick your body playing Tasuku, whatever you do, don't look back. Don't look back! He turn, trying to pay no mind to his thoughts.

Teru was playing with her fingers and her cheeks had a light pink tint to it. "Mean you don't have to; I was just wondering." Looking down in embarrassment.  
God, she's beautiful. How can you say no, scratch that, how can't you say yes.  
He came closer, his hands caress over her ears, letting her feel the gentle pleasure of his warmth. His lips gently met against her; gaining her attention back to him. A few kisses cross paths before a sudden lick went over his bottom lip causing shivers down his spine.  
Where does she learn these things; well from me I guess.  
He slowly enter his tongue into her mouth as she open more to let him know he's welcome. She slowly follow his movements, rubbing hers together with his. The (movement) was slow and steady; the moment to enjoy each other's touch. With no warning he lick her palate; causing her legs to turn to jelly. Gripping to his shirt and arm made Kurosaki wanting more. His hands slid down to her waist and softly grip forcing shudders throughout her whole body; causing the pace to move up a notch. Her grip grew stronger; telling him to let her breathe, but he wasn't letting her go. Trying to gasp for breaths, her mourns grew louder and sweeter. He started to kiss down her neck down to her shoulders, then sucking them, to the point of biting them. "Ahhh!" A loud mourn escape her lips. She lost all grip and what was left of strength in her legs; becoming clay in his arms.  
I want more. Let me have just a little- Wait, what am I'm doing? I can't do this. Not now. Not yet wait until tonight. I need to stop. His mind return to normal.  
She is out of it. I need to let her go.  
He kept kissing her but slow down; so she could breath again. Looking at her face, her eyes were tightly shut and her face was brightly colored red. Finally notice that both of his thumbs are in the sides off her underwear. He remove them, along with his tongue; giving her one last peck on the lips; he release her. "Not right now okay?" avoiding eye contact to the desire and the disappointed look in her eyes. "You can go ahead. I'll be out here waiting." Before she could speak, he shut the door.  
That was close.  
"Kurosaki?" she push her hair to the side in confusion.  
Teru: Why were you holding back?  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Teru exit the bedroom wearing one of Kurosaki's blue shirts and a towel on top of her head. "So what did you- Kuro?" He was no where to be seen. Only thing seen was a dress garment laying on the couch arm rest. Confuse she stroll over seeing a sticky note on it saying, "Wear me," in red ink. Putting the towel down she unzip and gasp in surprise. It was a black silhouette with a high neckline; and neck straps. It also had silver jewels on the waist strap and another sticky note. It reads, "Be ready at 8," with a small wink face on the bottom. Blushing, she shook her head with an happy sigh, "What is he planning?"  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
She walk to the brown full-length mirror sitting between the dresser and closet. Seeing the how it actually looks, she notice it has a right front opening that shows her leg. She touch her abdomen and backside look around her self to see if it's arrange correctly. "Okay," she check the alarm for the time. 7:45, my makeup. Wait, what shoe am I going to wear? Should it be tall or short, silver or black? How am I going to do my makeup?! She started to freak. "What if Kurosaki doesn't like it?!" She stop and breathe in and snap her fingers, "That's it! Do what baldy likes!"  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Tasuku enter the front door, "Teru, you ready?"  
"Almost!" she called back.  
His heart started to race; putting his hands together, "Hope she likes how I look."  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
"Ready!" She yelled.  
"Well come out so I can see you!" She blush standing close to the door, "Alright, but don't laugh." "I won't so let me see." A middle length black close shoe with few diamonds was the first thing he seen before looking up a little more; seeing part of her leg following. He blush.  
She looks amazing in the dress. It hugs her body perfectly. Thank you Riko. One thing I can't see is her face. He folded his arms as she hung her head down. "Your hair pretty, but one problem, I can't see your beautiful face. It was true, her hair was pretty. It had large lazy curls laying over her shoulders that went so well with the look. "Let me see." Waving her hands, "Please don't laugh Kurosaki." "Ok, let me see." "I'm serious, I'm not very well at makeup yet so don't-" He grab her chin; didn't even realize that he came closer. He lift her head. She tightly close her eyes, "Please don't laugh!"  
Why would I; the eye shadow, the blush, and ruby red lipstick. She is really is really driving me mad.  
"Teru, open your eyes." "No, I know you are laughing." "I'm not." "No." "Teru." "No." "Please?" She took a breath and peek through; Kurosaki cheeks were glowing pink, but his eyes were serious with a teaspoon of gentleness.  
Kurosaki blushing, Kurosaki blushing; all that was replaying in her mind. He kiss her lips, that made her gasp.  
"You look beautiful." "And so do...you," looking down and seeing him in a nice black and white tuxedo. His hair was nicely gel back and one piece played on the right. "God, your sexy." She cover her mouth to her surprising comment, making her cheeks turn red; more noticeable than the blush was. He put his left thumb in the pocket, doing a confident pose, "Why thank you." He offer a hand to the young lady, "Now shall we?" She giggle in the response. He look in confusion, "What?" "You have lipstick on your top lip," she laugh. "It's from you!" he tried to wipe it with his hand. Teru usher over to him, moving his hands out of the way; licking her thumb and scrub. "You were the one who kiss me," still teasing.  
"Would you stay still?! You're like a child!" Resisting, "You the one acting like a mother!" She scrub one last time, "There you big baby!" She offer her hand to him and bow; deepening her voice, "Now shall we." "Teru, that's my part." He said trying to be serious; not to laugh. "Well sir, get to it," "Lets start over!" "Okay."  
She stood up straight and Kurosaki offer out again; clearing his throat, "Shall we, milady?" She took his hand, giving him a soft smile,  
"We shall."  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
 _ **I hope you like it. I think it was pretty cute, I would to hear what you guys think.**_  
 _ **Second/last will be coming soon it will be longer than this one so don't worry^^**_


End file.
